1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation device for observing cells.
2. Description of Related Art
The following type of cell culture device is known from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-16194. According to this cell culture device, an image regarding to the inside of a cell culture vessel that has been photographed with a camera is analyzed, and the cell area and the number of cells in the cell vessel are detected.